After the Dark: Danganronpa
| numberofpeople = 16 | apocalypse = Trapped in a School | previousseason = This War of Mine | nextseason = Psycho-Pass}} is the sixteenth season of After the Dark. Loved by players and viewers alike, Danganronpa took on a format different from any previous seasons. Including most action happening in private, the live trials, the motives to kill and the host appearing in the story as the antagonist. Considered by many to be one of the best seasons to date. Hosts People NPCs Timeline Day 1: *The most talented people in the world attend the famous High School, Hope's Peak Academy. As soon as they enter, they black out. Awakening in classrooms and assembling in the gym, they realize everything is bolted shut with no access to the outside world whatsoever. *Suddenly, a strange stuffed person leaps out from behind a podium on the stage. He reveals himself to be MonoLuke, the school principle. He tells them they will be spending the rest of their lives in the school unless they kill someone and get away with it. *Everyone begins looking around the school, while Andreas sleeps in his dorm. *Nunetta﻿, Joan﻿, Topaz, Jamie﻿ and Noah﻿ check the music room. Ahsan joins them. *Ahsan and Erica try to get into the kitchen and nurse's room, but MonoLuke tells them only he has access to them. *Diego Antonio attempts to get into a girl's dorm, but realizes he can't due to identity verification needed. *Kaeden relaxes in the cafeteria. *MonoLuke makes an announcement that it is now nighttime. Everyone heads to their dorms to sleep. Nunetta, Joan, Topaz, Jamie and Noah sleep in the same room. *A male's voice is heard screaming overnight. Day 2: *Disappointed that no one died, MonoLuke shows everyone videos of their lives going to ruin outside of school; acting as a motive to kill someone. *Andreas and Tommy head to the gym to be alone, while Rebekah runs away crying. Nunetta refuses to believe the videos are real. Ahsan follows Tommy. Jessy enters shortly after. *Nunetta tries to bond with Rebekah. Tommy blocks the bathroom's entrance and tries to get Noah to go to the locker room with him. *Topaz, Joan, Nunetta and Noah spend the night in the same room. Day 3: *Upon waking up, they realize Ahsan isn't with them. They check on him in his room and discover that he was murdered with a sword. *MonoLuke announces that there will be a trial where they will investigate the murder. If they get it right, the murderer is executed. If they get it wrong, everyone else is executed. *Angered by this, Rebekah attacks MonoLuke. MonoLuke screams and kills her with thousands of spears, stating acts of violence against the school principle are forbidden. *Everyone begins investigating the murder. *Joan attacks Tommy to investigate him. He then examines everyone's fingerprints. *The trial commences and a long debate occurs. After going over all the evidence, Jamie is found guilty and sentenced to execution. *MonoLuke executes Jamie by flinging him into a pool and sending him down the drain after pulling the plug. Day 4: *The new floor opens for exploration. *Everyone explores the new floor, and they find a room that MonoLuke doesn't let them enter. *Tommy and Noah get into a fight in the locker room, and Noah runs away crying. *The group finds a bunch of yearbooks, containing some people they recognize. Even some personally. *Overnight, Jaylen goes to visit Jo. But he finds her room tightly locked. *Topaz, Joan, Nunetta and Noah spend the night in Topaz's room yet again. Joan and Topaz practice sexual poses. Day 5: *In the morning, MonoLuke offers the person who can get away with murder one million yen (dollars). *Noah investigates classrooms, but finds nothing interesting. He then goes to check out the school's inn. *Tommy and Erica go to the pool. Joan soon joins them. Looking in the bottom of the empty pool, they find a piece of paper. Tommy reads it and discovers it is a pamphlet for a swimming match. *Joan calls Topaz over to the pool. Topaz attempts to dive in the empty pool, and hits his head hard. Joan then proceeds to fill the pool. *Noah finds delicious MonoLuke wine in the school's inn. He drinks the entire bottle. *Looking in the changing room's bathroom, Noah finds a dirty piece of paper. It appears to be a note to Tommy of someone wanting to ask Jessy out. *Noah investigates the changing room's showers, but MonoLuke tells him that the drains don't work so it is not recommended to use the showers. *Overnight, Erica finds a carving on her door saying "YOU ARE NEXT" and she screams to alert everyone else. *Joan, Noah, Nunetta and Topaz spend the night in Topaz's room again. Day 6: *MonoLuke threatens to reveal embarrassing secrets about everyone to the world unless the next murder occurs soon. *Jaylen and Andrew attempt to fix a computer with no internet access, but MonoLuke catches them. *Jaylen, Tommy and Erica go to the library and Tommy finds a small paper. Kaeden arrives. *The lights go out, and Erica is knocked unconscious by a dictionary. She begins bleeding massively, as she is taken to the infirmary. *Too much time is taken and Erica bleeds out, killing her. MonoLuke then announces that they will have a trial to find the killer. *Jaylen finds that the fingerprints on the dictionary are smudged. *Tommy finds a letter apparently planning Nunetta's surprise party. *The trial commences. After a heating argument, Joan is found guilty. *Joan is executed by MonoLuke using a bunch of robotic hands and feet to kick him into a light, which electrocutes him to death. Day 7: *A new floor opens for the students. *MonoLuke appears on the monitors and tells the students to report to the gym, as he is very "pissed off". *The students report to the gym to see MonoLuke beating up a fish. He angrily states someone cut a camera's power and broke into a forbidden room. *Jo establishes a rule where they have a curfew, to avoid people being killed overnight. *After exploring the men's changing room, the group discovers a computer al created by Joan, who is revealed to have secretly been a computer programmer. It appears to be friendly and reveals it's name to be Alter Ego. *Alter Ego tells the group that he can help them escape, if he is able to research his way out of the school. He tells them to sneak him to the locker room, where there are no cameras. Noah does this. *Overnight, Jaylen sneaks out to talk to Alter Ego. However, MonoLuke catches and stops him in the hallway. Day 8: *MonoLuke offers the students a beautiful mansion to move into if they get away with the next murder. *Lucina makes coffee while Nuno investigates the art room. *Jaylen goes to talk to Alter Ego, while Andrew, Lucina, Noah, Nunetta and Jessy investigate different rooms on the third floor. *Andrew, Jaylen and Noah bond over a game of pool. Noah wins. *Overnight, Nunetta and Jaylen meet Noah in his room. Day 9: *Noah and Jaylen go looking for MonoLuke, as he yells at them for summoning him without any real reason. *Noah and Tommy check out the art room and examine a picture of a bloody corpse. MonoLuke tells them that he made it to set the tone of the place and encourage people to kill one another. *Noah goes to talk to Alter Ego. Day 10: *Everyone assembles in the cafeteria and sees Diego Antonio face down in a bowl of soup. Upon further looking, they figure out he is dead. The next investigation commences. *At the trial, Jo is found guilty. She is sentenced to execution by being tied to a large drum and banged on by large drumsticks, before MonoLuke plays loud notes on an electric guitar that take on physical form and explode upon hitting Jo. Jo eventually dies as MonoLuke bows. Day 11: *A new floor opens. The students check it out. *Finding a mystery room, MonoLuke tells Jaylen to stay away from it. *Tommy creepily cuts Noah's hair with his razor, before cutting his own face. Everyone surrounds him and MonoLuke arrives with a machine gun to make sure nothing crazy is going on. *Overnight, Nunetta shares a room with Noah. Day 12: *Overnight, Tommy's wound increases greatly. He attempts to clean it out with alcohol. *Andrew and Jaylen bond over pool. Kaeden joins in. *Suddenly a scream is heard from Tommy's room. Andrew, Nunetta, Topaz and Noah rush over to find the corpse of Tommy, which had been smashed and stabbed brutally. *The investigation commences. *At the trial, Lucina is found guilty. She is sentenced to execution by being bound in a biplane flown by MonoLuke, through various landscapes picking up speed. MonoLuke then parachutes out as the biplane crashes into a canyon and explodes, killing Lucina in the process. Day 13: *A new floor opens, and everyone remembers Alter Ego. *Noah goes to talk to Alter Ego, while Andrew goes to the Morgue and finds the dead bodies. *Jessy and Topaz discover a vicious flower called the MonoLuke flower. *Nunetta tries to observe the corpses in the Morgue, but MonoLuke stops him. *Andrew attempts to bring Alter Ego to the backroom of the library to connect him to the network, while Noah tries to distract MonoLuke. However, many others join in and MonoLuke catches onto their plan and leaves. *After Jessy calls for MonoLuke to help, Andrew is able to get Alter Ego into the backroom and plug him in. *As Andrew heads to leave the library, he is knocked out by a mysterious masked person. When he awakens, the person is no longer there. *Overnight, everyone hears a lot of moving and banging sounds. Day 14: *The next day, everyone sees a large cloth covering something big. They cannot tell what it is. *They notice Andreas is not with the group, and go looking for him. They find him dead in the hallway and begin their investigation. *Nunetta goes to check out the large object, as MonoLuke arrives. He tells Nunetta to assemble everyone else to the large object. MonoLuke reveals it to be a large theater, showing his newest movie for everyone to watch. *Topaz and Nunetta go to watch the movie, but Nunetta leaves to continue investigating. *At trial, it is discovered that Noah killed Andreas as an act of self defense. Noah is then sentenced to execution. *Noah becomes a puppet on strings being controlled by MonoLuke on a castle stage, as numerous knights attack him. He is then burned with spotlights and killed with a sandbag dropped on top of him. MonoLuke then takes a bow. Day 15: *Andrew and Nunetta go to talk to Alter Ego, while Jaylen tries to distract MonoLuke. *Alter Ego informs Andrew and Nunetta about an organization known as the Ultimate Despair that caused an event called The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind. *As Alter Ego proceeds to give information, MonoLuke enters with his gun and shoots Alter Ego to death, before leaving. *Overnight, the sound of someone walking can be heard. *Topaz and Jaylen check out who is making the sound, as it appears to be the masked person. They proceed to chase Jaylen upon seeing him, until the sound of a body dropping can be heard. Day 16: *After investigating the hallways, they find a streak of blood leading to the Botanical Garden. *Entering the garden, they find the stabbed corpse of the masked person. Nunetta removes the mask, and it explodes. *The investigation commenced. *The trial began, but barely anyone found any good evidence. Making the trial very hard. *Ultimately, MonoLuke leads the students to believe Jessy is guilty. Jessy is sentenced to execution, but the late Alter Ego interferes and Jessy is saved, though ends up trapped in the basement after falling through the floor. Day 17: *Topaz and Nunetta search for the entrance to the trash room in the basement. Jessy manages to find her own way out, and everyone is happy to see her alive. *MonoLuke angrily calls everyone to the gym. Angered at Jessy surviving, MonoLuke announces that they must find out all the secrets behind the school and reveal them at the trial. If they succeed, they can leave and MonoLuke will execute himself. If they fail, they will all be executed. They accept, as every room of the school is unlocked. *Jaylen discovers a room full of monitors, where MonoLuke reveals that they are characters on a live television show. Jaylen grows furious. *Looking around the school, it appears there aren't any student files on Rebekah. *The trial commences and MonoLuke partakes for once. *In the trial, they discover the masked person was really an eighteenth student hiding in the school. *During a long heated discussion, Jessy discovers that they are all suffering from amnesia and have no recollection of their days at the school. *Kaeden and Jaylen make fun of MonoLuke and swear at him so much that MonoLuke threatens to execute Kaeden. *Jessy exposes MonoLuke of being controlled by the "dead" Rebekah. This proves to be correct, as Rebekah emerges from smoke and reveals to be the controller of MonoLuke. She claims that her sister Jinx was really the one who died, pretending to be her in the first three days. *Managing to describe the apocalyptic event that occurred, Jessy figures out everything. Rebekah offers the students to live a life free of despair in the school, of which they decline. Rebekah then happily sentences herself to execution. *Rebekah is sitting atop a lifeguard chair, before she is flung into a pool and sucked down the drain at the bottom. *Rebekah then finds herself being smacked and kicked around by large hands and shoes, before she is kicked into a light and electrocuted. *Rebekah is then struck by powerful music notes while tied to the top of a drum being beaten by large drumsticks. *Rebekah is then bound in a biplane that flies full speed into the side of a canyon, before exploding. *Rebekah then is attacked by countless knights and wounded by their swords. *Finally, Rebekah sits in a chair on a conveyor belt clutching MonoLuke tightly in her arms. The belt approaches a large hammer banging down, as she waves goodbye. The hammer then slams down on both Rebekah and MonoLuke, killing them both. *Taking the key left by MonoLuke, the survivors manage to escape and re-enter the world. *Seemingly lifeless, MonoLuke lays on the floor of the trial room, before muttering the words: "I need no controller... I am MonoLuke... Ruler of all... I shall rule all... Hahahahaha...." Trivia *This is the first season to feature the host directly interact with the players as an antagonizing figure. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons